Breaking Horizon
by LifeIsNotForever-NotEvenClose
Summary: I whispered his name, watched his heart break with that one syllable, and allow the tears to stream down his beautiful face, crumpled in sadness, and pain, and fear, and anger. His body shook violently as desperate sobs wracked his body. His head dropped onto my shoulder and I could feel his tears begin to soak through my shirt.
1. Jack

Disclaimer:

Rudy: Hi! May I help you?

Me: Yeah, I'd like to watch a class. I'm interested in taking karate.

Rudy: Sure. I'm about to start one right now.

*Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie come out*

Me: Kim, would you say 'Dev doesn't own Kickin' It"?

Kim: Um ,sure. Dev doesn't own Kickin' it.

Me: Thanks!

* * *

"Hey, Jack, what time is Kim coming in?" Milton asked the brunette.

"Huh? Oh, she's not." I continued to stare at my phone, willing Kim to call me back, say she had been joking.

"What do you mean? Isn't her plane landing today?" Eddie asked, coming over with Jerry.

"Yeah. The plane she's _supposed_ to be on."

"Supposed to? What, she isn't on it?"

"Wait, what's going on? Is Kim coming? I'm confused." Jerry cut in.

"No, Jerry. Kim's not coming." I admitted.

"Why not?" Milton asked.

"She… she wants to stay with her Dad a little bit longer. She's having lots of fun, and she doesn't want to come home just yet. She, um, said she met a cut guy, so..."

"Are you gonna be okay, Jack?" Milton inquired gently.

"Yeah, I-I just miss her." I said, holding back tears.

"Okay." Milton said, patting me on the back and leaving the dojo.

"We're here for you, man." Jerry assured me before leaving with Eddie. I nodded. As soon as they were all gone, I let the tears fall.

* * *

Oh, poor Jack.

Love you Cabitha. Thanks for sticking with me for nearly a year now. It's surprising. You must be just as weird as me to survive.

Review? I'll make you cookies.


	2. Kim

Disclaimer:

*I walk into Falafel Phil's*

Me: Hey. May I please have a number 4 with some baba ghanoush poppers?

Phil: Sure. Number 4 with Popper Baba Ghanoush!

Me: Oh, hey, Jack.

Jack: Hey, Dev.

Me: Do you want to say the disclaimer for me?

Jack: Alright. Dev doesn't own Kickin' It.

Me: Thanks!

Phil: Number Ghanoush Popper 4 with Baba.

Me: Okay?

* * *

I walked down the beach, sand betwween my toes, grinding against my feet. I spotted Brody a few feet in front of me. Finally! I couldn't find him anywhere. i had met him last week. He was the son of one of my Dad's friends. We'd gotten to know each other a little and made plans to grab lunch the next day. After that, we kinda just kept in touch. I sped up a little and tapped him on the shoulder."Hey! What's up?" I asked Brody. We were meeting at the beach for a date.

"Nothing much. You?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm leaving tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I guess we'll just have to make today special."

_~Don't mind me. Just a line break, breaking the line. Even though that's not what a line break does…~_

"Thanks for this." I told Brody, motioning to the churro that he had bought me.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"I had a really good time." I said, stopping in front of my door.

"Me, too." Brody leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled back, I smiled.

"Bye. Visit, okay?"

"You too." Brody grinned at me and left.

I sighed. Brody's great. So why did I think about Jack when he kissed me?

* * *

Yeah, that's right. You're regretting. Wondering. Oh yeah.

Shout Outs:

My beta: Cabitha, I love you soo much. Thanks for sticking with me for nearly a year now.

Reviewers, Followers, Favoriters: I would like to tell all of you that I love you so much. This story has is more popular than my other two, and it's hasn't even been up for a week. So, thanks to...

kickinitforever O

FalineInTheWoods O

Livy.G O

Shinepool of Brambleclan O

LiveYourPassions O

.FabinaFanForever O

BTRROCKS-4ever O

O

MysteryWriter12345 O

SavannahCaileyandZayaRules O

ilovesports1999 O

lovesicksap O

canislupus1999 O

Oh, one more thing: Review! I will make you cookies. They're shortbread. Secret family recipe.


	3. The Airport

Me: Hey! Jerry, could you please say Dev doesn't own Kickin it?

Jerry: Uh, sure. Dev doesn't own Kickin' It.

Me:And there you have it, folks!

* * *

I grinned down at my phone. I was looking at a text from Kim.

_"On plane. B there 10:30. Love"_

I jumped in my car and began the hour drive to the airport.

_~ Don't mind me. OH, MY GOD! IT'S A TIM HORTONS! Am I in Canada?~_

I stood outside the airport security checkout waiting for Kim. I spotted her leaning over to pick up a bag. I rushed over and grabbed it for her.

"Oh, thanks." Kim said, looking up. "JACK!" She dropped the rest of her stuff and threw her arms around me.

"Hey, Kim." I whispered into her hair.

"I missed you." She said into my shirt.

I grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Missed you, too, luv." I told her.

She pulled away and smiled up at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd come pick you up. So, here I am." I said.

"Thanks. I was just gonna get a cab to the dojo."

"Nah. You deserve the best."

Kim blushed. "Um, I better go get the rest of my luggage." She said.

I nodded and grabbed her other carry on from the ground. "Lead the way. " I said, motioning with my arm. She laughed and headed toward the luggage pick up area.

_~Jack's such a gentleman. I wish I had someone like that. Oh, wait… I would… if I tell my crush I like him… and if he likes me…~_

"So, how was the ride?" I asked Kim as we stopped at the car.

"Surprisingly good." She said, laughing. I grinned and lifted her last suitcase into the trunk.

"Your limousine, m'lady." I said, opening the door and helping her in.

" Um, I don't know if your old truck is much of a fancy car, Jack." Kim said, giggling.

I looked at her as I started the truck. "I'm offended. My truck is perfect, I'll have you know." I informed her.

She laughed. "Sure. Your truck is nowhere near perfect, Jack. But I missed it. I kept remembering all the fun we have together in this." I nodded. "I really missed it, Jack." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled over at her and grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered.

" Love you, too."

* * *

Review? I'll make you cookies.

And now, on to the people who have already earned my special cookies:

canislupus1999 O

badada15 O

Livy.G O

Wait.. That's it? Really? Ok, come on, guys. Next time, just drop a review, okay? Even if it just says Nice. Good. Horrible. Whatever!

Oh, and my two guest reviewers. Next time ,if you have an account, please sign in. I like knowing your names so I can give you cookies!

To my beta: Cabitha, you are the best beta in the whole entire world! I don't know how I would do this without you.

Okay, I don't want to have to give anouther lecture. Make me proud.

~Dev


	4. Home

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey, look, it's Milton and Julie.

Kim: Yeah, they're so cute together, huh?

Me: Yeah. Hey, Milton!

Milton: Yes?

Me: Would you or Julie like to do the disclaimer?

Julie: Sure, I'll do it. Dev does not own any equivalent to the proclamation of the entertainemnt of the television show Kickin It.

Me: Thanks. I think. That does mean I don't own it, right?

* * *

"Hey, Kim! How was your Dad's?" Milton asked me when I walked into the dojo.

"Good. I met this really nice guy named Brody." I told him. Milton glanced quickly over at Jack. "What?" I asked, looking at Jack, too.

He looked over at me. "Nothing. Just, umm, something that happened when you were gone." He said, coming over to me. "Don't worry about it." He reassured me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him. "Okay." I missed this. I missed Jack. I missed home.

_~I'm a little line break, young and cute. Here is my story, here is my flute~_

"Oh, my gosh! You're home!" My mother screamed as I walked through the door.

I laughed. "Hi, Mom. How was the conference in Florida?"

"Oh, it was fine, honey. I'm sure you want to unpack and when you're done we'll go out for dinner."

"Ok. Thanks, Mom." I smiled. I grabbed my bags and headed up stairs.

_~Well, that was entertaining. Well, in my opinion. It was basically just a filler. I couldn't have her just randomly home ~_

I jumped down the stairs. "Mom? I'm un-packed! Can we go to Yuki's for dinner?" I asked. Yuki's is this really good sushi place. Mom and I used to go there all the time.

"Mom?" I headed into the kitchen. There was a note stuck to the fridge.

_Kim,_

_I'm so sorry, but I got called in to the office. It's very important and it can't wait. I promise we'll go to dinner tomorrow. I'll be home at around midnight._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

I sighed. I loved my mom, but she was forever getting 'called into the office'. I just wished we had more time together, like we used to. Before Dad left. I sighed again and picked up the home phone from the counter. I dialed in the only number I knew by heart: Jack's. It went straight to his answering machine. "Hey Jack, It's Kim. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out, or something. Um, call me back when you get this message. Thanks. I, uh, well, I really missed you, Jack, and I-" I heard the beep that cut off the messages that were too long. "-love you." I whispered into the static of the phone. I put the phone back in its cradle and grabbed my cell off of the counter. I texted Jack,

"_Mom bailed. Dinner?"_

I waited an hour, but he never replied to my call or my text. I sighed, pulled out the Mac'n Cheese, and prepared for a dinner alone.

* * *

Aw. That's depressing. Jack won't answer his phone. I waonder why? We'll find out next chapter. Now, a huge thanks to:

ilikehats2 O

LiveYourPassions O

Please, drop me review. You'll get cookies. And don't just review as a guset. Put in a name, even if you don't have an account. If you do sign in! Seriously though: Secret family recipe. Melt-in-your-mouth shortbread. You'll love it.

Oh, and while you're at it, hop onto my profile and check out my poll.

Question: When should Jack and Kim date in Breaking Horizon?

What do you think? Let me know.

Love, Dev


	5. Close Your Eyes, When You Wake

Me: Who wants donuts?

Jerry: OOH! Me, I do!

Me: OK, but you have to do the disclaimer.

Jerry: The what?

Milton: Never mind, I'll do it. Dev does not own Kickin It, and probably never will.

Me: Sad, but true. Alright, anyways, here's your donut. *hands Milton the donut*

Jerry: I don't get one?

Me: No. Besides, he needs it more than you do, trust me.

* * *

I groaned, and rolled over in my king sized bed. I opened one eye and glanced blearily at my iPhone, that was persistently playing Auburn's Perfect Two, a song that Jack had jokingly picked out for his ringtone on my phone.

"It's three AM in the morning. You better have a good reason for calling, Anderson." I threatened, sitting up in bed, fully awake now.

"Well, you called me first, to be fair." Jack's voice pointed out from the phone.

I sighed. "Fine. But that was a long time ago."

"I know. But you sounded upset, and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"You know what, Jack? If you were really worried about me, you would have called earlier. Where were you anyways?" I asked him angrily.

"Kim, please don't be mad, okay? I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, things have been kinda hectic over here." He said. He sounded tired, like he hadn't slept at all.

"What do you mean? Jack, what are you talking about? Where are you?" I asked him, suddenly worried about him.

"Whoa. Okay, slow down, hot shot. I'm at the hospital." Jack admitted to me quietly.

"The hospital?! Jack, are you okay?" I was freaking out. Jack, at the hospital? Something was seriously wrong.

He chuckled. "I'm fine. It's nice to know you care, though."

"Of course I care, you idiot."

"Okay, so, my Mom…she had a heart attack."

"What?"

"She had a heart attack."

Jack's mom had a heart attack, and he was worried about me? This boy never ceased to amaze me. "Jack, I'm coming to see you."

"No, Kim, you don't have to. Really, I'm-" Jack's protests came from the phone.

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Anderson. I'm coming, okay?"

"Okay. Hay, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He hung up the phone. I sighed, and pulled on a jacket over my pajamas.

_~I'm a magical unicorn. My name is Charlie. What is up with Charlie the Unicorn anyways? Seriously, can someone please explain it to me?~_

I leaned my head against the wall behind me. I'd gotten off the phone with Kim a little while ago.

"Jack!" I heard Kim call to me.

"Hey." I said softly. She was running down the long, white hall towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." I whispered.

"Of course." She smiled slightly, and pulled me into a hug. When she let go, she sat down next to me on the bench, and took my hand. "How is she?"

I sighed, and lay down with my head in her lap. "They won't tell me anything, but as far as I can tell…they don't think she's going to make it."

"Oh, my God. Jack, I'm so sorry." Kim whispered, gently brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Kim, why are you here?" I asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, she's not your Mom. She's not your family."

"You are, though." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner." I told her.

She giggled. "It's okay."

"I'm glad you're here." I told her.

"Shh. You really need to learn when to shut up, Jack. Just go to sleep."

My eyelids were already closing.

* * *

I will expect your death threats in the morning. Or evening. Or afternoon. Or whenever you chose to review.

I'm really sorry, guys. First it was school, then the holidays, during which I was in Canada, then dance rehearsals, then the dance show. But I promise I'll be more attentative now.

The computer says attentative isn't a word. Help me out, guys. What am I doing wrong?

And now, to my faithful and loyal reviewers:

Peace-Rocks123 O

angelica O (Thanks)

SwiftStar1 O

CookieRaider8 O

Heena O

zoey-peace-love O

LiveYourPassions O

Remember to review. If you don't, you will not receive my special sugar cookies. And also, please do sign into your accounts if you have one, don't just be lazy and review as a guest.

Review Challenge: When is the third season of Kickin It beginning? Why do you think, or know for sure, that Olivia and Leo are not talking? What do you want to see happen for Kick in the third season? What's the rumour about Kick that's floating around?

Love ya',

Dev


	6. Heartbreak

I do not own Kickin It.

* * *

When I woke up, Jack was gone. I sighed, and sat up. Looking across the hall, I could see that the door to Mrs. Brewer's room was swinging closed. Jack must have just left. I stood up, slowly pushed open the door.

"Jack?" I asked softly.

He was standing there, hands in his pocket, head down, watching as the nurses and doctor covered the body on the bed. His shoulders were shaking.

"Oh, Jack." I cried, running over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

He placed his hand over mine. "She was only thirty." He whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

"She didn't deserve to die."

"No one does."

_~Insert Funny Saying Here~_

"They're going to send me to live with my Dad." Jack spoke out suddenly, for the first time in hours.

"Where does he live?" I asked, my voice hoarse from fear and not talking for so long.

"New York." He answered shortly.

"Oh. Well, they…they can't make you leave!" I said angrily.

He nodded somberly. "Yeah, they can. My Mom's gone. They'll find her will, deal with that, and then send me to my Dad.

"Jack…I…" I was trying to say that I love him, but the words just didn't come out. Like all those years ago, when Jack nearly left for Japan.

And suddenly, Jack was kneeling, right in front of me, cupping my face in his hands. "Kim. If I go, if they take me, I…Don't forget about me." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

I held his left hand to my face, letting him drop his right hand to my knee. "Jack, I could never forget you. Please, don't go." I was crying now, and I could tell he was just barely holding it in. "Jack…" I whispered his name, watched his heart break with that one syllable, and allow the tears to stream down his beautiful face, crumpled in sadness, and pain, and fear, and anger.

"Jack…" I couldn't stop saying his name. I dropped out of my chair, to the ground, kneeling in front of him.

His hand shifted to my arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jack, please look at me."

He shook his head.

"Jack…please."

He lifted his head up, looking me in the eye, and my heart broke. The raw emotions in his eyes caused me to pull him closer to me. 'Oh, Jack. Please don't…" I don't know what I was going to say. Don't cry, don't leave? I just kissed his cheek, and hugged him close.

His body shook violently as desperate sobs wracked his body. His head dropped onto my shoulder and I could feel his tears begin to soak through my shirt.

I held him, let him cry, and tried to will myself to be calm. To be strong, for Jack.

_~Inspiration~_

I don't know how long it was until he spoke again. I just know that when he did, his voice was broken, and hoarse.

"Kim? If I leave, when I leave-"

"Don't say that. You're not going to leave me. It's not going to happen, okay?" I told him stubbornly, pulling away to look him in the eye.

"If I leave, you should know that I…I just want to try something, okay?" He was asking my permission. I didn't know what for, but it was obviously important. I nodded.

Jack leaned forward, and gently brushed his lips against mine. "Kim…I think I'm in love with you. Actually, that's a lie. I know I'm in love with you."

I stared at him in shock. "Jack…I love you, too."

And then he was kissing me again, and my hands were entangled in his hair, and his tongue was in my mouth, and I couldn't breathe, because I finally told Jack my feelings. And he loved me, too.

When we finally separated, breathing heavily, Jack's hands cupped my face again. "I've wanted to do that since I caught your apple that day. I love you so much." He admitted.

I laughed softly. "Me, too."

He smiled slightly at me. "I can't leave now."

"So don't."

* * *

Sorry, kiddies. No fun little disclaimer for this chapter.

So, I know it's been a while, but I worked really hard to make this chapter about something, and I was really struggling. Then I suddenly had a random bought of insane genius. So, this is what came out of my inspiration.

A lot of you guys have been asking me to make my chapters longer. I know this isn't especially long, but it is longer than usual.

And now: the cookies go to:

angelica O

Tohappyformyowngood O

.Try O

Lollo O

I.D.K O

DARE2BECRAZY O

mashedpotatoes123 O

inmysweetdream O

LiveYourPassions O

SwiftStar1 O

Wow, that was a lot of reviews. Thanks so much, guys! So, there was one more review, and I personally chose not to mention him/her on here, because I felt him/her did not deserve a cookie. You know who you are. Yes, I love critiques, and I'm okay if you don't like the story, flames are fine. However, I do not tolerate rudeness. So, if you feel like leaving me some shitty mean review, please don't.

Okay, so last week's review challenge was about Leo and Olivia not talking. Yeah, I follow them on Twitter and Facebook, and they haven't really been talking or posting about each other or anything. There haven't really been any of their usual funny photos recently either. I think maybe Leo's mad at Olivia for dating Luke. Haha, leolivia forever!

Review Challenge: What is my favourite colour? Can you guess where I'm from because of how I just spelled favourite and colour? Do I like pizza? What colour is my hair this week and why?

Alright, remember to vote on the poll if you haven't already!

Also, it would be really nice if...well...you see that box underneath this? Could you...maybe...please...leave me a quick review?

Love ya',

Dev


	7. Ever

Disclaimer: Dev doesn't own Kickin It.

* * *

I watched Jack from my spot on his bed. The muscles in his back tensed as he grabbed clothes out of his drawers, made all the more obvious by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I stood up and walked over to stand behind him, kissing his shoulder where there was a scar from when he fell off his skateboard when he was 11.

He smiled at me in the mirror as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly.

He looked down. "No." He admitted.

"Me, either." I whispered.

He turned around in my arms. "You'll be fine." He assured me.

I buried my face in his bare chest. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I mumbled.

He laughed. "It's hot!" He complained in explanation.

"_I _don't walk around without a shirt on when it's hot, do I?" I pressed.

"Well, no…but you should." He joked.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I laughed, and pulled away.

"Sure would." He agreed cheerfully.

I grinned at him, "Not likely."

He pouted playfully, "Not even for me?"

I considered it, "Only for you."

He stepped closer to me, and entwined his fingers with mine. "Good." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. "You're mine." He whispered, pulling me into him and kissing me again, more seriously this time.

I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and placed my other hand over his heart.

Jack walked us toward the bed, still kissing me.

I fell backwards, landing on the soft mattress. "Jack…" I whispered, pushing him away.

He held himself above me, hands on either side of my head, allowing me to catch my breath while he did the same.

"Do you have to go?" I whispered sadly.

He sighed, and fell down to the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. "You know that I do."

I snuggled closer to him. "I know, but…" I hid my face from view. "Stay with me." I whispered.

He pulled my face up to look in his eyes. "Come with me."

I pulled away from him. "Jack…Are you being serious right now?"

He sat up. "Yes! Kim, come on, I don't want to be without you. Ever."

I looked back to him. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "Ever." He whispered, a note of finality in his voice.

I stood up slowly.

"Kim?" He asked hesitantly, standing up as well.

I glanced back at him, but didn't meet his gaze. "I…I have to go." I whispered.

Then I turned and ran.

* * *

So...I know y'all probably hate me right now, cause I haven't updated in, like...3 months. Well, I'm quite sorry, but here's the thing: My computer broke, and my sister was being, quite frankly, a bitch all the time, and now it's finally fixed, so...yeah.

I'm sorry I took so long, I expect your death threats within the hour.

So, before one of you gets to me to kill me, I love you.

~Dev

Just remember, I'm the only one who knows the end of the story...Mwahahahaha!

Ok, but in all seriousness, the cookies go out to:

leathersilk O

SibunaLover123 O

angelica O

kickforever O

Hgirl O

DoggirlDOGS O

LiveYourPassions O

SwiftStar1 O

Tohappyformyowngood O

TheLittleStupidThingsofLife O

justswimming2013 O

roberta O

kaecdc O

Thanks so much for all your kind comments!

Review Challenge: My favourite band of all time? When I say Black Veil Brides, what do you think of?

Okay, anywho,

Love,

~Dev


End file.
